HoD/ Part 3:Dragon Roost Island
Rating PG for violence and mild language Part Three: Dragon Roost Island Dragon Roost Island It was late at night when the ship made it to Dragon Roost. Link called Quill over. “What do you suppose we do?” Link asked. “We should send a small force inside the mountain to check on the Great Valoo, our protector. The rest of us should go rescue any captured Rito and head for Veran’s Tower” Quill said. “Okay. Zelda, you and David will go into the mountain. Everyone else, come with me. Gonzo, you and your crew stay on the ship” Link commanded. Zelda and David headed toward the mountain, while Link led everyone else toward the center of the island. Prisoner Release Link’s group arrived at the abandoned Rito village. “Where would the prisoners be?” Link asked Quill. “They would probably be kept in the largest building, so that would be the chieftain’s house” Quill replied. “Right” Link said. When they arrived at the chieftain’s house the door was padlocked. “Great,” Link said, “Where are we going to find the key?” “Shh!” Quill whispered “Everyone, hide!” The army hid in the nearest house. A Moblin walked past. At his waist was a ring of keys. “He must have it!” Link whispered. “Wait, we’re missing someone” Quill said. “It’s Skid!” one of the Koroks exclaimed. “Oh no” Link said as he looked out the window. Skid was dancing on top of one of the buildings. He smiled and waved at Link. When the Moblin passed under Skid, Skid trumpeted with his horn. The Moblin looked up only to see Skid crash on top of it. Skid took the keys from the unconscious Moblin and gave them to Link, who rushed over and unlocked the door. Inside were about fifty Rito. “Who is it?” one Rito asked. “It’s Quill!” another Rito exclaimed. Quill and Link entered the building. Quill walked over to two identical Rito. “Akoot, Skett, where’s the Chieftain?” “He, he's-” Akoot started. “Dead” Skett finished. “No!” Quill cried and fell onto his knees. Link walked out of the building and looked toward the center of the island. A tall tower loomed in the distance. “You’ll pay for this, Veran” he said. Inside the Mountain Zelda and David entered the mountain and found themselves in a huge cavern with a giant pit of lava in the center of it. A wooden bridge led across the pit of lava. A dozen Keese, bat-like creatures, circled the ceiling. “It’s a volcano!” David exclaimed. “This is gonna be harder than I thought” Zelda said. They made their way toward the bridge. “Wait, let me get rid of the Keese before we cross the bridge” Zelda said. She shot the Keese with her bow. “Let’s go” she said. David looked down at the lava. “Um, you go ahead. I’ll stay here to make sure no one comes after you” David suggested. “David, there’s no one here. Come on. Just don’t look down” Zelda told him. “Alright” David replied. He reluctantly began to walk across the bridge. Zelda followed behind him. “Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down” David whispered. All of a sudden, one of the boards broke and he fell. He grabbed the edge of another board and hung over the pit of lava. “David!” Zelda cried. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Behind them, the ropes holding the bridge snapped. “Run!” Zelda yelled. They ran toward the other side, but the bridge fell before they got across. They grabbed a board and climbed up the bridge like a ladder. The mountain rumbled. “Please tell me that was your stomach” Zelda said. The lava started to bubble. Zelda and David ran out through an opening and found that they were on a narrow ledge on the side of the mountain. They moved to the side of the opening and lava poured out of it. “Phew” David sighed. He and Zelda made their way up the side of the mountain. The ledge led to a wooden platform sticking out from the side of the mountain. A giant nest was sitting in the center of the platform. Inside sat a big bird. When it saw them it flew up into the air and squawked. Two more birds appeared. “Kargarocs” Zelda muttered and shot one with an arrow. It plummeted to the ground hundreds of feet below. A Kargaroc swooped down at Zelda but David ran forward and slashed at it with his sword. The bird fell to the platform. The remaining Kargaroc dived toward David. Zelda fired an arrow, piercing the bird through the wing. It flapped around clumsily before falling toward the ground. A treasure chest appeared in the nest. Zelda walked over and opened it. Inside was a grappling hook. Zelda took it and turned. David was standing in front of a gap between the platform and a ledge continuing up the mountain. “How are we going to get across?” David asked Zelda. Zelda looked up and saw a wooden pole sticking out of the mountain above the gap. Zelda swung the grappling hook and threw it at the pole. It wrapped around the pole and latched on. “Grab on” Zelda told David. They swung across the gap and landed on the ledge. They continued up the mountain. Veran’s Tower Link’s group arrived at Veran’s Tower at midnight. With the addition of the Rito, the group was beginning to look more like an army. Link readied his sword and charged into the tower, expecting to meet dozens of Moblins. He was surprised to find the room empty. The rest of the group entered the tower. “Link, I think you need a long break after this war. You’re way too paranoid” Quill said and patted Link on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah” Link muttered. There were two stairways. One went up, one went down. There was also a door in-between the two stairways. “Okay, Quill, take the Rito and head through the door; Skid, take the Koroks and go downstairs. I will go upstairs by myself. Whoever finds Veran gets to deal with her” Link told them. They all went to their assigned passage-way. Link walked up the stairs toward the top of the tower. Sorry guys, but I’m the one who has to fight Veran Link thought. The Great Valoo Zelda and David were near the top of the mountain when four yellow creatures hovered towards them. On top of each of the creatures heads were two leaf-like appendages that spun around like helicopter blades. Zelda quickly shot two of them down. The other two dodged her arrows. “What are these things?” Zelda asked. “They’re called Peahats” David answered. “They’re a common sight in Kokiri Forest” One of the Peahasts swooped down at Zelda. She dodged it and stabbed it with an arrow. The Peahat dropped onto the ledge. David kicked it off and it plummeted towards the ground. The last Peahat swooped at Zelda while her back was turned and knocked her off the ledge. She grabbed the side and hung there, over 200 feet in the air. David swung his sword and cut the Peahat in half. He ran toward Zelda and helped her up. “Thanks" Zelda told him. They stood up and continued up the mountain. When they reached the summit they both stared in awe at the creature in front ofthem. It was a giant, red dragon. "Princess Zelda, it's an honor to meet you. I am the Great Valoo" the dragon said in ancient Hylian. "It's an honor to meet you too, Great Valoo" Zelda replied.You can understand him?" David asked. "Of course. As Princess of Hyrule I am expected to know the ancient Hylian language" Zelda told him. Valoo suddenly roared in pain. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked. "It's my tail. It's stuck and it hangs from the ceiling of the chamber below me, where a giant monster dwells. The monster attacks my tail and causes me great pain" Valoo told her. "I see" Zelda said. "What did he say?" David asked. "Apparently, his tail is stuck and hangs into a chamber beneath him. Problem is, a giant monster lives in the chamber and is constantly attacking it" Zelda explained. "Well, we're just gonna have to defeat the monster and free your tail!" David told Valoo. Valoo smiled and moved one of his feet, revealing a doorway. Zelda and David entered the darkness that awaited them. For Each Their Own Battle Quill and the Rito made their way through the bottom of the tower. So far, they hadn't encountered any enemies. They entered a room filled with Kargarocs. There were nests on the floor. The walls were lined with shelves, each holding a row of nests. "Everyone quiet, they're all asleep" Quill whispered. "Try to make your way toward the door" he told the Rito. They walked around the nests. They were almost to the door when a young Rito named Medli stepped on a twig, which snapped. The noise woke up one of the birds. When it saw the Rito it squawked loudly, waking up the other Kargarocs. "Oops!" Medli said as the Kargarocs swooped at the group. Skid and the Koroks were in the basement of the tower, which was damp and dark. They entered one room and found it full of Bokoblins. Some of them were gambling at a table. Others were drinking at a bar. One of the Bokoblins saw Skid and the Koroks and alerted the others. They stopped what they were doing and grabbed their swords. "Aw, man" Skid groaned. Link ran up stairs and through rooms. He was near the top of the tower when he entered a room with Moblins lining the walls. He quickly ducked back into the stairway he had just exited. Luckily, the Moblins hadn't seen him. Link used his sword to pry a brick out of the wall. He picked it up and peeked into the room. There were two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, one on the right-side and one on the left. He threw the brick at the chandelier on the right. It broke and crashed to the floor. All of the Moblins ran over to it. While they were distracted, Link ran across the room to the next staircase. Halfway up, he ran into a Moblin coming down. Link tumbled down the stairs and landed on his back. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by Moblins. A Minor Delay Back inside the volcano, Zelda and David entered a small room. The center of the room was safe to walk on. However, lining the walls was a ring of lava. The door leading to the next room was blocked by an iron gate. "Now what?" David asked. Two centipede-like monsters called Magtails crawled out of the lava. One of them lunged at David. David jumped up and stabbed his sword through the top of the Magtail's head. Zelda took out her canteen of water. When the remaining Magtail came close she splashed the water on it. The Magtail rolled into a ball. Zelda shot it three times with her bow. With both Magtails defeated, the gate opened, so Zelda and David went in. Link's Ordeal Link quickly jumped to his feet. He counted eleven Moblins, including the one on the stairs. Two of them charged at Link, pointing their spears forward. Link ducked, causing the Moblins to stab one another. Link pulled a spear out of one of the dead Moblins and threw it at the remaining chandelier. The spear broke the rusted chain holding the chandelier up. The chandelier crashed down, crushing four of the Moblins. Link took the other spear and threw it at the stairway leading up. The Moblin Link had bumped into had made it to the bottom of the stairs. It never knew what hit it. Link faced the four remaining Moblins. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bomb. Keeping it hidden, he waited until one of the Moblins charged at him. He dropped to the floor, placing the bomb in a crack between two bricks. The Moblin tripped on Link and went flying across the room. One of the candles on a chandelier was still lit. Link took it and waited. The three Moblins charged at Link at the same time. "So predictable" Link said. He dropped the candle on the bomb and ran away from it. The Moblins were right over the bomb when it exploded. Link got up and walked over to the stairway. He heard a rustling sound as the Moblin he had tripped got up. It looked at the damage Link had made; two broken chandeliers and a gaping hole in the floor. It saw Link and ran screaming downstairs. Link shrugged and walked upstairs to the top floor. Gohma Zelda and David found themselves in a huge chamber. In the center of it was a pit of lava. Hanging from the ceiling was Valoo's tail. "Where's the monster?" Zelda asked. The lava started to bubble. A giant Magtail burst out. "I think I found it" David said. Gohma pierced the ground on either side of Zelda an David with its claws, trapping them. Zelda was looking for a way to escape when she saw Valoo's tail. On the end of it was a hook. "Zelda, it's gonna shoot fire out of its mouth!" David cried. Zelda took out the grappling hook and grappled Valoo's tail. "Grab on" she told David. They swung across the pit to the other side. Outside, Valoo felt this and started pounding the ground. The ceiling fell down setting Valoo free. The ceiling landed on top of Gohma, causing its protective exoskeleton to crack, leaving the giant insect unprotected. Gohma fell in front of Zelda and David. David began slashing at its head with his sword. The giant insect reared up, screeching in pain. Zelda shot an arrow at its single eye. Gohma fell over backwards, dead. Valoo perched on the rim of the chamber. "Thank you, Zelda and David" the dragon said. "Your welcome" Zelda replied. “Climb on my back. We have to hurry" Valoo told her and lowered his tail. "Let's go" Zelda told David. "Where?" David asked. "I don't know. He just said to get on his back" Zelda answered. They climbed up Valoo's tail and onto his back then they flew off towards Veran's Tower. Veran Link entered the top floor, sword and sheild at the ready. The room was circular, and windows lined the walls. "Well, well. Link, its been quite a while, hasn't it?" a voice said. Link spun around and saw a woman with teal skin. "Veran! I suppose it has, but your still as ugly as before. How did you get from Labrynna to Hyrule?" Link asked. "Lord Ganondorf used his dark magic to revive me and transported me to his old fortress, where he told me his master plan" Veran replied. "And what would that be?" Link asked. Veran laughed. "Like I would tell you" she said. Link charged at her and swung his sword. Veran waved her staff and deflected his blow. Link went flying and crashed into the wall. He stood up. A rope flew through the window and wrapped around his waist. He was pulled backwards out of the window. Valoo's head appeared in the window. He took a big breath and a jet of fire burst from his mouth. Joining the Cause It had been four days since Veran's defeat when Link's group went out to sea. Link, Zelda, David, Skid, and Quill were standing in front of the ship. "Thank you for everything you've done" Akoot told them. "Of course" Link replied. "The Rito will gladly join the fight against Ganondorf. We have 100 of our best soldiers prepared to fight alongside you. Ah, here they are now" Skett said. Another ship came into view. Valoo landed on the ground behind Akoot and Skett. "Thank you for freeing the Rito" he said. "And thank you for defeating Veran" Link said. "If you ever need my help, I will gladly give it" Valoo told them. "We would greatly appreciate it" Zelda replied. The great dragon flew off to the summit of his mountain. "It seems you have gained his support too" Skett told them. "So it seems" Link said. "Well, we better get going" Quill said. "Other nations are needed to defeat Ganondorf” They got onto the ship and waved as they headed off to the horizon. Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG